Information has quickly become voluminous over the past half century with improved technologies to produce and store increased amounts of information and data. The Internet makes this point particularly clear. Not only does the Internet provide the means for increased access to large amounts of different types of information and data, but when using the Internet, it becomes clear how much information has been produced and stored on presumably every possible topic. While one problem produced by this large amount of information is the ability to access a particular scope of information, another significant problem becomes attempting to analyze an ever-increasing amount of information, even when limited to a particular domain.
Analysts are presented with increasing volumes of information and the continued importance to analyze all of this information, not only possibly in a particular field of study or domain, but possibly also information from additional domains or along the fringes of the focus domain. Where an information domain presents numeric data, the increased volume of information may not present a significant constraint on an analyst. However, in a domain where the information available is beyond the amount humans can potentially process, particularly in domains involving socioeconomic and political systems and of strategic and competitive nature requiring strategic reasoning, decision makers and analysts can be prevented from fully understanding and processing the information.
Even before the quantity of information becomes an issue, it takes time for an analyst to compose a framework and understanding of the current state of a particular domain. Particular issues are increasingly complex and require a deep understanding of the relationships between the variables that influence a problem. Specific events and past trends may have even more complex implications on and relationships to present and future events. Analysts develop complex reasoning that is required to make determinations based upon the information available and past experience, and decision makers develop complex reasoning and rationale that is required to make decisions based upon the information and determinations of analysts and the intended result. These factors make it difficult for analysts and decision makers to observe and detect trends in complex business and socio-political environments, particularly in domains outside of their realm of experience and knowledge.
However, further burdening analysts and decision makers, increasing amounts and complexities of information available to analysts and decision makers require significantly more time to process and analyze. And much needed information to predict trends may be found in streams of text appearing in diverse formats available, but buried, online. Thus, analysts may be forced to make determinations under time constraints and based on incomplete information. Similarly, decision makers may be forced to make decisions based on incomplete, inadequate, or, simply, poor or incorrect information or fail to respond to events in a timely manner. Such determinations and decisions can lead to costly results. And a delay in processing information or an inability to fully process information can prevent significant events or information from being identified until it may be too late to understand or react.
No tools are known to be available at present for capturing the knowledge and expertise of an analyst or domain expert directly in a simple and straightforward manner. And, currently, domain experts rely upon knowledge engineers and other trained applications professionals to translate their knowledge into a reasoning representation model. This model can then be employed in an automated fashion to search and analyze the available information. To analyze the information properly, the model must be accurate. Unfortunately, these methods of forming models and analyzing information can be time consuming, inefficient, inaccurate, static, and expensive.